Destiny Drives Us To Ourselves
by its-sup3rnatural
Summary: Quando os pais de Taynara Williams e Brenda Singer morrem, o tio de Brenda, Bobby, instrui elas no mundo da caça, e ao mundo de Sam e Dean Winchester. Self-Insertion. NC-17.
1. Chapter 1: Introdução

FLASHBACK : desde que dia 13 de janeiro de 1994, o começo de tudo, Taynara Willians, completaria seus 15 anos algo extremamente Sobrenatural aconteceu na vida da jovem. Ao chegar cansada de mais um dia de Aula, e passeio com sua melhor amiga, ela encontrará sua casa pegando fogo. Seus pais e seus irmãos morreram, seus tios, e primos que estavam na casa no momento do incêndio, nenhum sobrevivente, ela num tinha mais nenhum familiar. Taynara então foi morar com a sua melhor amiga Brenda Singer. Perícias na casa, policiais etc, nada conseguiria encontrar o porque do acontecimento. 10 meses depois, no dia 16 de novembro do mesmo ano, dia que Brenda Singer tambem completaria seus 15 anos, o sobrenatural atacou novamente, eram 14 horas, as duas jovens estavam andando de bicicleta, quando um homem muito estranho se aproximara da casa, e o mesmo que ocorrera com Taynara agora fora com sua melhor amiga. As duas jovens se distanciaram do fogo, quando o homem ia se afastando, e derrepente vira a sumir. Foi aí que as jovens começaram a investigar a morte da sua familia, e descobriram que o tio de Brenda, Bobby Singer, que era muito afastado da familia, era um caçador, e iria fazer de tudo, para vingar-se da morte do irmão.

DIAS ATUAIS

1º CAPITULO :

- Bom dia, Taynara! - Disse Brenda

- Ah menina - dizia Taynara enquanto esfregava os olhos. - O que você quer me acordando em plena 11 horas da manhã? Faz tempo que eu não dormia tanto tempo, então dá licença que eu vou voltar pro meu sonho com o Leonardo d' Caprio. - Respondeu Taynara

- Você só pensa em dormir. - Brenda olhou com desdém. - O tio Bobby acabou de me ligar, ele disse que vai fazer um almoço em amigos, e queria que a gente fosse.

- Vai ser quando? - Taynara pulou da cama e pegou um roupão.

- Amanhã...

- AMANHÃ? - disse Taynara interrompendo a amiga. - VOCÊ É DOIDA? Não dá pra chegar em Sioux Falls até amanhã!

- Dá sim, se você se levantar da sua cama, pegar suas coisas que estão todas jogadas por aí e você não fazer nenhuma dessas suas paradas.

- Tá bom vai. Você venceu. - Respondeu Taynara, arrumando o cabelo.

As amigas e arrumar e partiram para Sioux Falls em sua Ferrari F430. Dirigiram sem parar, fizeram algumas pausas para comer e para usarem o banheiro.

Chegaram pela tarde do outro dia, bem depois do almoço.

- Olá meninas, que saudade! - disse Bobby, com um raro sorriso no rosto.

- Oi tio Bobby! - Brenda abraçou o tio fortemente.

- Como vocês estão? - Bobby abria caminho para Brenda e Taynara.

- Morrendo de fome como sempre - disse Taynara.

- Taynara com fome como sempre... - Bobby revirou os olhos. - Vamos entrar, ainda sobrou comida, Sam e Dean estão lá dentro.

- SAM E DEAN WINCHESTER? - disse Brenda, surpresa.

- Quem são eles? - disse Taynara, levando um susto com o grito de Brenda.

- São os quase filhos do tio - respondeu a melhor amiga.

- Vamos entrar meninas!

Ao entrar, as duas jovens deram de cara com os Irmãos Winchester, os dois melhores caçadores do mundo de acordo com Bobby.

Ao olhar os irmãos Taynara logo cutucou Brenda, que fez cara de safada. Os dois eram de ótima aparência, fortes, bonitos e simpáticos, Sam parecia muito meigo e carinhoso, ao contrário de Dean.

O clima de silêncio se instalou na sala, enquanto os quatro se encaravam.

- Meninos, essa é minha sobrinha Brenda Singer e sua amiga Taynara Williams. - apresentou Bobby, quebrando o silêncio.

- Oi. - disseram Taynara e Brenda, numa apresentação uníssona.

- Sou o Dean, prazer. - disse o loiro, rindo da timidez das amigas.

Sam apenas sorriu.

- Bobby, vou comer. Como já disse, tô morrendo de fome. - Taynara foi a cozinha.

- Tio, tenho um serviço para o senhor, bom... a Tay sabe explicar direito.

- Tem a ver com o carro? O que a Sra. Taynara Willians aprontou desta vez?

Taynara apareceu do nada na sala com pratos de comida e cervejas na mão, dando uma para Brenda.

- Bom Bobby, sabe como é né?

- Taynara, me fala o que foi dessa vez.

- É que na verdade desta vez não fui eu né Brenda?

- EU? - Brenda se defendeu. - Eu só troquei o óleo!

- MAIS VOCÊ NÃO SABE ESPERAR O ÓLEO ESFRIAR? A GENTE TINHA QUE PARAR A CADA MEIA HORA POR CAUSA DO ÓLEO QUE FERVIA! - Sam e Dean trocaram olhares enquanto presenciavam a briga entre Brenda e Taynara.

- Meninas, parem! - interrompeu Bobby, enquanto Sam e Dean só observavam.

- Se vocês quiserem eu posso ajudar - disse Dean, se intrometendo.

- É Dean, faz esse favor pra mim, quero curtir um pouco o fato das minhas meninas estarem aqui em Sioux Falls. - Disse Bobby.

- Ok Dean, quando eu terminar de comer a gente vai. - Taynara mastigava um bife gigante.

Os quatro continuaram conversando, apenas Sam estava quieto, no seu notebook.

- Dean, vamos ver o carro? - disse Taynara enquanto colocava a louça suja sobre a mesa.

- Claro, - Dean pegou a chave de seu carro e saiu, e foi a seguindo olhando para sua parte traseira, enquando Sam observava e ria.

- VOCÊ TEM UMA BLACK FERRARI F430? - Disse Dean chegando perto do carro, com o olhar perdido diante do carro mais caro que havia visto naqueles dias.

- Linda né? Agora Dean, fecha a boca, pra baba não manchar meu carro. - dizia Taynara, falsamente convencida.

Os dois, começaram a conversar e conversar, e cada vez riam mais, enquanto Dean ia arrumando o carro.

Enquanto isso, Brenda foi ajudar Bobby arrumar a bagunça da cozinha, e Sam ainda no seu notebook. Depois que eles terminaram, Bobby subiu com as malas das meninas, deixando os dois sozinhos.


	2. Chapter 2: A Estrada Até O Fundo Do Poço

2º Capítulo

- Então Sam, você não é de falar muito, pelo jeito... - disse Brenda.

- Ah. - Sam fechou a página aberta no notebook. Brenda, desculpa, é que eu to meio distraído...

- Quer conversar?

- É melhor não...

- Podemos ser amigos.

- Com certeza - disse Sam sorrindo - Mas desculpa, é que eu tô cheio de coisa pra fazer.

- Pronto Brenda já levei as malas pro seu quarto. - Disse Bobby, sentindo que havia atrapalhado algo. Cadê a Tay e o Dean?

- Ainda estão lá fora, tio.

ENQUANTO ISSO, NO CARRO

- Quer mais uma cerveja Dean?

- Manda aí. - Taynara o deu a cerveja - O Bobby falou muito de você e da sua irmã.

- Ela é minha amiga, bom praticamente minha irmã, depois de tudo que passamos juntas.

- Mais o incêndio na casa de vocês, vocês nunca descobriram o porquê dele ter acontecido?

- Descobrimos, foi Azazel, não sei o porque, mais fiquei sabendo que ele morreu.

- Fui eu.

- Você o quê? - Taynara olhava incrédula para Dean.

- Foi eu que matei Azazel.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por minutos.

NA CASA DE BOBBY

- Bobby, eu vou ir dormir. - disse Sam subindo as escadas com seu notebook entre os braços.

- Ele é estranho... - comentou Brenda.

- Depois de tudo que ele passou, ele tá estranho, mais é porque você ainda não conhece ele direito, depois ele piora.

HORAS DEPOIS, JÁ NO QUINTAL

- Terminei.

- Graças a Deus! Agora vamos entrar porque está esfriando...

- Vou ficar aqui fora mais um pouco. - interrompeu Dean.

- Toma Dean - Taynara entregou a chave do carro dela.

- Pra quê isso?

- Coloca ele no lugar pra mim, tô cansada. - Taynara subiu as escadas e entrou na casa de Bobby.

- Cade o Dean? - Disse Bobby para Taynara enquanto ela entrava.

- Tá lá fora, guardando meu carro.

- Você deixou ele dirigir seu carro? - disse Brenda surpresa.

- Brenda, não enche... eu estou muito cansada, vou subir... Bobby, é no quarto de sempre?

- Sim, o do lado do Sam.

Taynara subiu, quando o telefone tocou, era engano, e com a distração ela entrou no quarto do Sam, onde ele estava assistindo TV.

- Opa! Desculpa, quarto errado. - disse Taynara ao perceber o erro.

- Não foi nada, acho que eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. - Sam se levantou. - Prazer, sou Sam Winchester. - falou Sam, dando a mão para a jovem.

- Prazer, Taynara Williams.

- Desculpa por não ter me apresentando antes, é que eu estou de cabeça cheia.

- Não tudo bem eu entendo, mais o que tá acontecendo? - Taynara se sentiu comovida. - Talvez eu possa ajudar...

-...Ninguém pode.

- Nem o Dean, seu irmão?

- Taynara, trouxe sua chave - chegou Dean gritando, e entregando a chave para Taynara que estava encostada na porta.

- Obrigado Dean. - Taynara acenou. - Depois a gente conversa, vou dormir... até amanhã. - Respondeu Taynara indo para seu quarto.

Depois que Taynara entrou no quarto, Dean ficou no quarto de Sam por horas, procurando casos, e Bobby e Brenda conversaram, pela noite toda.


End file.
